This invention relates to an apparatus for submerging a floatation body beneath a floating structure and the method by which this is accomplished.
When a floating structure, such as a dock, houseboat, etc., ages it often loses buoyancy due to absorption of water which in turn causes the structure to list or even to become partially sunk. When this happens floatation bodies, such as styrofoam logs, are positioned under the structure in order to replace the buoyancy loss of the original structure. However, due to the large buoyancy force generated by these logs, it is difficult to locate them under the structure.
Heretofore this operation has been performed mechanically, requiring large, expensive equipment which must be mounted on floating platforms when used in sites inaccessible by land. Thus placement of the logs, particularly a small number of them at a site which is remote from the normal operation of the equipment, is prohibitively expensive. In addition in many instances it is not possible to even bring the necessary equipment to the site at any cost, therefore making the operation impossible at these sites.